onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 840
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "Cutting the Father-Son Relationship - Sanji and Judge" is the 840th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The alliance and the Vinsmoke Family take shelter inside Bege's fortress. However, Big Mom regains her senses and begins attacking the fortress. Bege comes up with a plan to escape. He will return to human form with the alliance still inside him and have Caesar fly him out of the venue. Judge then asks Sanji why he saved his family. Sanji replies that he did it to honor Zeff before disowning Judge. After promising to never interfere in Sanji's life nor go near East Blue again, Judge volunteers to help the alliance escape. As Bege deactivates his Big Father form, the Vinsmokes face the Big Mom Pirates in battle. Long Summary The Big Mom Pirates besiege Bege as his Big Father form continues to be trapped, and Smoothie wrings out the poison that Reiju attacked her with. Katakuri confronts Brûlée about her role in the enemy alliance, and she assures him in panic that she was a victim. Meanwhile, Bege manifests inside his body and notes that this was the first time one of his assassination plots failed. He says that they do not have much time to think of a way out, and immediately afterwards, Big Mom stops screaming and regains her senses. After Katakuri tells her about Bege's betrayal, she flies into a rage and begins attacking him. Bege reveals that since the Big Father fortress is his body, he will die if it is destroyed and everyone inside him will be expelled right in front of the Big Mom Pirates lying in wait. This is soon demonstrated when Big Mom hits Bege and destroys stone that could normally resist cannon fire, and inside, Bege takes injuries and writhes in pain from the damage. Big Mom climbs on Bege, peering through a window and telling him and Luffy to come out. The Fire Tank Pirates become panicked as they try thinking of ways to help Bege, and Chiffon rushes to the window to plead for Big Mom to spare his life. However, Big Mom becomes enraged upon seeing her due to being reminded of her twin Lola, and Big Mom believes she conspired with Bege as she attempts to attack her. Luffy pulls Chiffon out of harm's way, and decides to go out and attack Big Mom. His crewmates stop him, reminding him that they did not come to fight, but Luffy wants to help Bege. Bege states that he does not care if the crews he allied with perish during this, but will continue protecting them in order to keep his family and crew safe. He then reveals his plan to escape. His exterior body will return to normal, with everyone remaining inside, and Caesar will come out and fly him to the coast of Whole Cake Island. However, Caesar protests this idea, believing that the Big Mom Pirates would easily kill him despite his Logia powers. Meanwhile, Judge asks Sanji why he decided to save him and his family. Sanji replied that his real father would be disappointed to hear that he left his blood family to die out of petty vengeance, even though they hid him away in a cell to erase his existence as a child. Remembering how Judge told him to never claim to be his child before he escaped to East Blue, Sanji walks up to him, grabs him by the neck, and disowns him as his father. Judge accepts this, and agrees to never go after him or the East Blue in the future. Meanwhile, the others are in a frenzy as Bege's fortifications become very weak and Caesar still refuses to follow the plan. The Vinsmokes then go up to Bege, offering to head out and defend him and Caesar from the Big Mom Pirates. They head toward the gate, and Caesar is coerced to go along as Bege threatens his heart, and as Bege returns to his normal form, the Vinsmokes and Caesar fly out toward Big Mom. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The moment Big Mom stops screaming is shown and Katakuri informs her of Bege's betrayal. **Before attacking Bege's fortress, Big Mom releases a furious aura that frightens her children. **Before trying to reason with Big Mom, Chiffon lets Vito hold Pez. **When Big Mom is about to strike Chiffon, Luffy pulls her away from the window. **Sanji throws a punch at Judge but stops an inch from his face to grab his collar instead. **Before exiting Bege's fortress, the Vinsmoke Family prepares themselves for battle. Site Navigation